British Parachute Regiment
The Parachute Regiment provides the capability to deploy an infantry force at short notice, in the vanguard of operations and in the most demanding circumstances. Each soldier is well trained (28 weeks basic training) and as a Regiment ready to form the spearhead for the Army's rapid intervention capability. The Regiment is expert at air-land deployments , by helicopter, aeroplane or parachute and as such, can conduct a range of missions, from prevention an dpre-emption tasks, through to complex, high intensity actions. They have taken part in operations all over the world including The Falklands, Sierra Leone, Afghanistan and Iraq. During World War 2 they took part in many important assault operations in North Africa and all over Europe. They often deployed ahead of all other allied troops. The Regiment includes 3 regular battalion and 1 Reserve/TA Battalion. Battle vs. Russian Airborne Forces (by Couldnotthinkofagoodname) Setting-Post World War 3, 2024. Russia has just been defeated in their attempts of forming a second communist Europe. Many countries are still weak including Russia. Britain, France and the US have invaded Russia to topple the new found government. 4 members of the Parachute Regiment are sent to hold a position until they can meet up with a fireteam from 43 Commando.... They had been waiting for 16 hours. The Royal Marine fireteam should of been there hours ago. The 4 soldiers hold there position in the dense forest. The wait is trying the soldiers patience. The acting sergeant gives the order for one soldier to head out and check if the marines were close by. He moved slowly through the trees carefully, his SA80 up at his shoulder ready to fire. He looked back but the team was to well camoflaged to be seen. He must have moved over 400 metres when he saw it just in the corner of his eye. He could feel a giant figure looming over him moving up from behind. The last thing he saw was the combat knife slicing through the air. 3 minutes earlier-The Russian troops had been watching the Paras for hours. They knew that they were in too good of a position to engage in a firefight but they had all the time in the world. They knew a Spetsnaz unit had slit the Royal Marines throats in their sleep so all they had to do was wait. Then they saw there chance, a single soldier was sent out on patrol. He signalled for his second in command to go. Silently he stood up and followed the soldier. The combat knife felt light in his hand, he had done similar drills throughout his training. Aim for the juglar was what he knew. He was only inches away with his knife raised when suddenly the soldier turned around. He saw the look of surprise in the englishmans eyes. He missed the juglar but the knife went straight between his eyes. The shock caused his fingers to switch letting off a single round. Paras 3-Russia 4 The Para sergeant heard it and could faintly make out a figure in the trees. The rest of the men heard it too. Before he could give the order the LMG lit up beside him, the figure dropped but he was not sure if it hit. He knew that the rest of the Russians unit could not be far, he hear the loud crack of a rifle followed by the sounds of heavy gunfire to his right. The tree beside him was split open by the bullets. He quickly rolled sideways into a small foxhole and loaded his sharpshooter rifle. The Russian Captain drew his sniper and fired, he saw the Para roll into the ditch before disapearing. The other Paras had fallen back. He signalled for his rifleman to move to the left while keeping the support gunner near him. The rifleman moved cautiously to the Paras position, he couldn't hear a sound. He walked another metre and saw it. He could see the top of a helmet sticking out of one of the foxhole. He moved slowly with his 74u raised. He fired a short burst of automatic fire. The bullets slammer into the helmet and fell. He was confused, where was the blood? He realised his mistake to slow. A soldier jumped up to his right and fired. The first round smashed into the bone of his jaw while the second two cut through his throat like butter. Paras 3- Russians 3 The Para sergeant confirmed the kill and looked over the area with his sharphshooter rifle. He saw the silhouette of the support gunner rushing to his left. He fired twice but both shots missed. The Russian Captain saw it happen. He cursed under his breath and moved to a better position. He saw two of the British Paras move up, the support gunner stayed behind and started shooting near the Russian Captains position. The shots went off 10 metres to his right. He calmly brought the crosshairs on the British soldier and fired. The gun was way overpowered for such a small distance. The bullet slammed through the gunners forehead taking half his skull with it. Para 2-Russians 3. The British soldier looked over at his fallen friend in shock. 'Big mistake' the Russian taught. He drew his Makarov pistol and fired. The shot was not accurate although it found its way into his leg. The soldier dropped to one knee and screamed. The second shot hit him in the chest. It did not penetrate his armor but knocked him on his back. He attempted to bring his rifle up but a third shot smashed his forearm. The captain drew his pistol level with the soldiers head. The Para sergeant had the Russian in his sight, if he didn't act quickly the soldier would be killed. He had no time to aim properly. He fired, the bullet slammed into the side of the capatins hip. He screamed in agony. The captain fired 3 shots towards the sergeant but he was completely out of range. The bullets hit the ground metres in front of him. He slowly approached the his wounded soldier with his pistol drawn. The captain was badly hurt and he knew it. He knew he had one last bullet. He propeed himself up and fired. The bullet hit the other soldiers stomach. It was not a killing shot but the blood loss would be too much. The sergeant quickly fired three bullets from his P228 into the Captains head. The brain matter sprayed all over the ground behind him. Para 1-Russians 2. The sergeant picked up his fallen soldiers SA80. He knew it would be more effective for this fight. He checked the rifles condition. The side was dented from the bullet that struck the soldiers forearm. He doubted that it would fire. He took the bayonet from his backpack and put it over the rifles barrel. The Russian support gunner was panicking. He was only a few weeks out of training and without his captain he did not know what to do. The RPK felt heavy in his hands. Setting it on the ground and pushed in a fresh clip. His sights surveyed the land in front of him. All he could see was trees. Then he saw him. He was zig zagging towards him screaming with his bayonet at the ready. He was only 10 metres away. He brought the sights of his weapon level with the sergeant but it was too late. The Russian attempted to stand and run but the bayonet stabbed into his chest as he stood. He screamed. The momentum and force threw him on his back. The bayonet was taken out and came down again onto his stomach. The sergeant twisted the blade and the screams went up a note. The third thrust was the final one as the bayonet went through his mouth and out the back of his throat. Para 1-Russians 1 The sergeant admired his handiwork with intense concentration. He almost didn't see the 200 pound Russian charging at him with a knife. He threw himself to the side as the knife flew past his face. He brought his bayonet around in an arch and cut the Russians hand. The Russian attempted to get into a defensive position but the bayonets reach was too far and the again the Russians arm was badly cut. The Russian ditched the useless position and went on the offensive. The Russian sliced wildly but the experienced sergeant kept out of the Russians reach. The Russian stabbed high and lost balance.The sergeant went low and stuck the bayonet through the Russians ankle. He fell to the ground and screamed. He once again drew his pistol and put the Russian out of his misery. He sat down in exhaustion and radioed his coordinates to his HQ. WINNER-Parachute Regiment Expert's Opinion While the Russian Airborne Troops had significantly more brutal training, this was insufficient in overcoming the marginally superior weaponry and equipment of the Parachute Regiment which allowed greater flexibility and combat effectiveness, ultimately handing them the victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:British Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites